My Princess
by Beagle-luv
Summary: His heart bled for her as hers did for him. But because she is to marry another man. They can't be together. This is a story of their last night together. [Oneshot] [SokkaYue]


**Here's another one shot! This one is definitely staying a one-shot because I can't think of anything else to add on to it. I hope you enjoy it! I worked for a long time on this one. It's definitely not my best work but I tried.**

**I wrote this for my friend Ash. She wanted me to write a Sokka/Yue story so I thought a one-shot would work.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Avatar: The Last Airbender. If I did, I would make Zuko and Katara totally fall in love and then I would make Azula hang herself. But sadly, that won't happen because I don't own it. (sigh) Well, enjoy it anyway!**

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**

A quiet stillness fell over the bridge as Sokka took Yue's hands in his own. His eyes penetrated deep into her own touching a part of her she often kept hidden. This couldn't happen, she couldn't fall in love with him. She was engaged to that jerk her father arranged for her. Hahn. He was handsome yes but so arrogant she wanted to bust his face in. She loves Sokka, why should she have to marry that pompous man? Her heart raced at the thought of breaking free and running away with Sokka. Oh what she wouldn't give for that exhilarating experience. Immediately she crushed the thought. Leaving her father was out of the question.

Breaking the gaze, she looked at the ground. Sokka pulled her closer, his breath warm on her face. His eyes burrowed into the back of her head, she could feel it. He rested his hands on her waist and brushed the single tear that had started to make its way down her face. He rested his hand on her cheek, the callused hands of one who has been through too much seemed soft on her skin. She lifted her face up to his and peered into the strong blue eyes in front of her. His eyes were full of love, full of concern, full of joy all at the same time.

"Princess…" he breathed moving his thumb across her cheek slowly. The familiar shiver shot up her spine, the same chill she felt every time he touched her. "Come with us. Come and see the world with us. Come see the things you've only read of, the things you've only dreamt about." Excitement was obvious in his voice. "Run away with me Yue. Then you will never have to marry Hahn. You can be with me and we can be together."

Her heart leapt at the thought but a jerk in her stomach made her abolish the feeling. There was no way she could leave her father alone. "Sokka, I can't go with you."

He was dumbstruck even though he knew this would happen. "Why?"

"My place is here, with my father." She said her voice strained.

"I'll stay with you then." He said desperately.

Yue shook her head. " You must stay with your family. Katara and Aang. Just as I must stay with my family."

Sokka felt anger rise in his stomach like an angry serpent. "You would rather stay here and marry Hahn than leave with me?"

Yue clutched her engagement necklace. It was more like an imprisonment necklace now. It was there to remind her that she had to marry a person she didn't love. "You know that's not what I meant."

Sokka smiled. One look at those shining sapphires called eyes and his anger melted. "I know. I'm sorry. It's just…I don't want you to have to marry someone just because your father wants it." He pounded the railing of the bridge with a fist. "Do you love him?"

"What?" she was taken aback.

"Do you love Hahn?" He repeated.

"No, of course not. Why?" Yue wrapped her arms around him and rubbed her hand up and down his back, nestling her head in his chest.

"I was just wondering." He answered. "I don't want to leave you Yue."

"I know but we can't be together Sokka. I hate it as much as you do."

"There has to be some way around this. There has to be someway we can be together Yue. There has to." He whimpered.

"There isn't Sokka." She whispered. Sobs racked her body as she cried into his chest. Sokka held her close, comforting her. He absentmindedly stroked her silky, white hair and rested a cheek on top of her head.

"Why are you crying?" he asked removing his head and placing his hands on her shoulders. Yue lifted her face up to his and wiped the tears away. He couldn't stand seeing those eyes cry; it was breaking his heart. He couldn't stand seeing his princess cry.

"I don't want you to leave either Sokka. Sometimes I hate my father for not letting us be together." She sniffled.

His eyebrows furrowed. "Don't hate him Yue. He knows what's best." His throat ached from tears that were trying to break through.

"I know." She sighed and let herself fall into his arms again, snuggling her head back into the spot that seemed specifically designed for this purpose. His slow heartbeat calmed her, it let her know all this was really happening. The moonlight lit up his features as it covered them like a blanket. "Promise you'll never forget me?"

Sokka smiled. "What? How could I ever forget you?"

"What will you remember me by?"

"This." He bent down and lightly kissed her lips. She allowed him to deepen the kiss and kissed him back. Everything stopped moving, the world stopped spinning, the animals stopped moving, all creatures topped breathing. Even the breeze stopped.

They were lost in the passion of the kiss. Lost in it. Loving it.

Sokka broke away and rested his forehead on hers. Panting slightly he asked, "How are you going to remember me?"

"I think I'll remember you by that too." She giggled.

"I hoped so." Sokka said as he sat down on the railing of the bridge, facing the full moon. Yue leaned against him placing her head on his shoulder. They sat in silence just enjoying each other's presence. Until Yue's tiny voice broke the silence.

"Sokka?"

"Mm-hm?"

"I love you."

"I love you too." He replied lightly kissing the top of her head. She smiled and closed her eyes. Sokka smiled looking down on her as a father looks down proudly upon his daughter. Then he averted his gaze to the twinkling stars. They seemed brighter and happier than before, as if they were applauding for him. A light breeze played her hair across her face as Sokka again looked down at her. Her breathing had slowed and her eyes were closed. Was she sleeping? Didn't matter. This was the last time he'd get to see her for a while. Nothing could ever amount to the feeling of completeness, of happiness he felt. Nothing.

He loved her so much and as of tonight, she was his princess. She was his love as he was hers. Nothing could break the tie their hearts had together.

"My princess…" he sighed as he again rested his head on top of hers.

**Well, there ya go. That was my Sokka/Yue story. I hope you liked it and if you are reading this. PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEASE review! I'll reply 'cause I love you guys:P**


End file.
